


first date

by rire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cute boys being cute, tiny bit of angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the best first date ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> considering i wrote this whole thing in ten minutes with no prior planning i'm pretty cool with how it turned out

It was possibly the worst first date ever.

The two of them stood leaning against the wall, drenched in rain and soaking wet, Hinata clutching the handle of his bike so tight his knuckles went white. They exchanged a quick glance, and Kageyama shot Hinata his trademark scowl.

It was all wrong. The frown on Kageyama’s face was wrong. The steady downpour of rain around them was wrong. The knot in Hinata’s stomach was wrong— everything was wrong.

He could recall when it first started going downhill.

It was supposed to be the best first date ever. Hinata had it all planned out in his head—he’d show up with his bike at Kageyama’s door and drag him along for a seemingly impromptu (but very much planned) bike ride. They’d speed down the roads with no one else in sight, immerse themselves in the scenery, relish the freedom and the breeze in their hair, and Kageyama could wrap his arms around Hinata’s waist. Maybe they’d exchange a bit of small talk—the two of them didn’t talk much outside of practice, and really, Hinata didn’t know nearly enough about Kageyama.

But of course, it just _had_ to rain, and Hinata just _had_ to forget his umbrella. And they just _had_ to run over something sharp on the road, poking a hole in the bike tire and causing it to go flat. Because they were in the countryside, they had to push the bike for nearly a mile, shivering in the rain, before they could find the nearest store and duck under the roof for shelter. Which was where they stood now.

“This is all your fault,” Kageyama muttered, shooting Hinata a death glare. Hinata crossed his arms defensively, looking down to hide the fact that he was blinking back tears.

He should have known it was all too good to be true. He was lucky enough that Kageyama hadn’t hit him in the face after his awkward post-game confession, when they were tired and sweaty and he’d lost his inhibitions. He was lucky enough that Kageyama hadn’t regretted his spontaneous decision to accept the confession.

This moment right now was where it would end, he figured. He’d ruined their first date, and now that Kageyama would finally see just how terrible Hinata was at dating, he wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Hinata blurted out, clenching his fists in frustration. “I get it. I shouldn’t have done this. I should have checked the weather forecast. I should have brought an umbrella. I should have brought a backup tire. I should have taken more care to treat this like a date. I shouldn’t even have shown up at your door out of the blue. I shouldn’t even have confessed to you! Then all this wouldn’t have happened, and you wouldn’t want to break up with me.”

There.

He’d said it.

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, afraid to open them, afraid to see what kind of facial expression Kageyama held. Anger, he could probably take. But what he was most scared to see was indifference.

But then Kageyama fisted his hand in Hinata’s shirt collar and yanked him forwards, forcing his eyes open.

“You _idiot_ ,” Kageyama barked, his face mere inches away from Hinata’s own. “Whoever said I was going to break up with you? Over something as small as this? Do you really want to break up that badly? Did you not even take this seriously in the first place?”

Hinata blinked. He didn’t want to break up?

“But I—”

Kageyama didn’t even give him a chance to finish his sentence, silencing him by pressing a firm kiss to his lips. He cupped his hands around Hinata’s face, holding him in place. Hinata kissed him back and fisted his hands in Kageyama’s shirt, pressing closer against him, relishing the warmth of Kageyama’s body heat amidst the damp cold.

When they broke apart, the blush on Kageyama’s face was evident.

“Don’t ever say something like that again,” he mumbled under his breath. “Don’t say that you regret confessing to me. We can do today over again. We can have as many first dates as you want. Just as long—as long as you stay with me.”

The smile Hinata gave him in return could stop the rain and put the sun to shame.

“Okay, Kageyama-kun.”

\---

(And just for the record, the two of them proceeded to have the most amazing second date ever that months later, neither of them even remembered to bring up the first.)


End file.
